


can I be your number one(skysolo)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gay Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luke is at his sisters wedding and boy oh boy does he wish he was the one marrying han





	can I be your number one(skysolo)

The wedding was just too perfect just way too perfect. It was so formal so amazing. I look at Leia and Han my god are they perfect for each other. But I still can't help but for me to be the one Han is marrying. But even if he did like me back it's aginist the Jedi code. That freaking Jedi code all those rules it just doesn't make sense why we can't love.  
I try to forget my feelings for Han i try to put them in the past but I can't. I just keep remembering that smug ass smile. My god that smile that's what made me fall for him in the first place.  
I sighed. I remembered when he first found out that he was gay. I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. I had just had a dream where i was well making out with ummmmm Han...  
And sure you could ask how could I have kissed Leia well I had always felt close to her. And turns out she was my sis.  
After the wedding i stumble back to my room I drank wayyyyy to much vodka. I close my door when I enter. I flop on my bed that's when I cry. I wish so much to be with Han. I hear a knock at my door.  
"who is it?" I ask still crying  
"ahhhrrrggrhh"  
"oh chewie, it's just you come on in buddy"  
He walks in and sits beside me on the bed "argghhhhh?"  
" huh oh yeah i'm fine,"  
"rggahahhh. -_-"  
"what i'm not drunkkkkk."  
"arghhhhhrah,"  
" look I can stand," well at least try to the moment i do i fall back on the bed  
I sigh," why can't I be his one and only?" I say trying to keep more tears from coming out of my eyes.  
I lay down Chewie looks at me. " ahhh don't worry about it it's my problem,"  
I can't sleep no matter how hard i try I just can't I cry some more here and there. I finally seem to drift off. at least in my dreams I can be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my bad wookie noises also first fix hope you liked it but man it was honestly bad like really bad please let me know how i can fix/make it better


End file.
